O parque infantil
by Patricia PM
Summary: fic dedicada á dany... uma futura fã de Inuyasha ....................... INU


As personagens da serie de Inuyasha não me pertencem (T-T) mas a historia sim (^-^).

Vai ser uma pequena one-shot que me ocorreu durante a aula de português, quer dizer é mentira, eu comecei a escrever na aula de português, mas a ideia surgiu quando vi duas miudinhas pequenas a andarem de baloiço juntas, ai pensei em fazer um hentai mas chegou a hora e não se surgiu nada tarado como a Andreia diz, então ficou uma história simples e meia infantil.

AHH e se alguém achar estranho o animal de estimação da Kagome fica sabendo que eu sempre sonhei ter um daqueles, vocês depois descobrem sobre que animal é. Mas digo já que ele é oriundo da América do norte e do norte da Asia.

Mas chega de papo-furado e vamos ver a historia…

-Falar

-GRITAR

-/Sussurrar/

-"Pensamento"

-**Hentai **(não vai ter)

_**O PARQUE INFANTIL**_

Kagome e Inuyasha tinham agora 20 anos e estavam noivos.

Passeavam abraçados, em baixo de um grande guarda-chuva rosa com bolinhas amarelas para não se molharem com a fraca chuva que caia.

-Amor, lembra quando a gente ia brincar naquele parquinho aqui perto? – Perguntou Inuyasha á sua adorada noiva.

-Sim, como poderia esquecer, você nunca me deixava andar de baloiço e quando deixava era só mesmo pra me empurrar com muita força e me fazer cair de nariz no chão. – Inuyasha sorriu de lado abraçando ainda mais a rapariga.

-Desculpa, mas era de propósito.

-Parvo! – Disse dando um leve tapinha no braço do namorado. – Eu ficava toda suja e cheia de machucados.

-Mas eu agora protejo você, não é?

-Ora não faz mais que a sua obrigação.

Ambos eram inimigos mortais desde pequenos. Andavam sempre a tentar encrencar o outro, desde que Inuyasha decidiu que seria interessante colar o cabelo da rapariga com pastilha elástica e ela decidiu se vingar.

-O que acha de irmos ate lá, antes de irmos pra casa da Sango?

-Sim, porque não? – Kagome se amarrou mais ao homem quando passou um vento forte por eles e levantou os cabelos de ambos. – Caramba ta frio.

-Se você quiser podemos vir outro dia e vamos agora pra casa da Sango.

-Não, estando na sua presença eu já fico quentinha. – Inuyasha sorriu marotamente e Kagome corou violentamente. – Deixe de ser tarado.

-Desculpa, mas ando muito tempo com o Miroku, é difícil evitar ter destes pensamentos.

-Então vou ligar pra Sango. – O hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha e a sua noiva continuou. – Vou avisa-la que já não jantamos lá em casa dela e do Miroku, ele é muito má companhia pra você.

Inuyasha riu e beijou o cabelo da jovem.

-Eu não vou deixar de andar com o Miroku, ele faz demasiadas asneiras pra eu perder isso. Eu nunca que perderia uma queda dele ou um cascudo que leva da Sango.

-Ah é? Então eu… - Kagome fez uma cara pensativa e concluiu deixando Inuyasha assustado. - … Não faço mais ramen pra você.

-Meu ramen? Não! Tudo menos meu ramen.

-Ta bom, então eu vou aceitar o convite do Kouga pra sair com ele amanha de noite.

-Bem, se tem mesmo que ser, eu te deixo ir, mas antes de sair tem que fazer ramen pra mim.

-Baka!

-Tou brincando amor.

-Acho bom mesmo. – A chuva aos poucos foi parando e quando chegaram ao parque já não caia uma única pinga e o sol já começava a espreitar através das nuvens. – Ah que saudades de vir brincar para aqui. É pena estar tudo destruído.

-Você tem assim tantas saudades de brigar comigo?

-Olha, nem todos os nosso momentos aqui foram de brigas.

-Pois, foram só a maioria. Se você me disser três momentos em que estivemos bem aqui de noite pode fazer o que quiser comigo… – Disse sorrindo de lado e sedutoramente tendo pensamentos perversos. - … Ate ter conversas de mulher. Bah!

-Feito! – Disse Kagome animada já começando a puxar pela cabeça. – Já sei um.

Ela entrou no parque destruído, com as ervas demasiado grandes e com plantas subindo pelos baloiços e escorregões.

*Flash Back – 14 anos atrás*

Kagome tinha-se mudado no dia anterior para aquela grande cidade com a mãe.

Os pais tinham acabado de se divorciar e a mãe conseguiu ficar com a guarda permanente dela, e por consequência disso foram viver para Tokio para o templo Higurashi que pertencia ao seu avo, mudando-se da América do Norte.

-Mas mamãe, e se ninguém gostar de mim?

-Vão gostar.

-Mas e se não gostarem? Eu quero a Ayame e a Kira.

-Oh querida a Kira vem daqui a alguns dias, seu pai vai mandar ela para aqui. – Kagome tinha uma lontra desde que era pequenina e amava muito o animal. – E a Ayame teve que ficar com os papas dela.

-Porque?

-Porque os papas dela iam ter muitas saudades dela se ela viesse com a gente, você já imaginou se nunca mais visse a Kira? Você ia ficar triste não ia?

-Ia.

-Então era o que aconteceria com os papas da Ayame.

-Ah tá bom. – Kagome amarrou a mão da mãe com mais força quando entraram no pequeno parque que havia á beira da nova casa da menina, ela ficou receosa, havia várias espécies de crianças, humanos, youkais e um único hanyou. Havia ali um pequeno grupo que brincava na caixa de areia que lhe chamou a atenção. Era três humanos, um youkai mais velho pelo que parecia e o hanyou.

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos com um corte estilo cogumelo saiu do grupinho e correu ate ela sorridente.

-Oi, meu nome é Sango, quer vir brincar com a gente? – Ela apontou os meninos, um dos humanos tinha o cabelo muito curto e preto e a humana igual a ele tinha os cabelos pretos presos no cimo da cabeça com um totó, o mais velho o youkai de cabelos prateados presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, estava sentado na beirada da caixa de areia com uns óculos no nariz lendo um livro bem grosso e o hanyou de cabelos prateados pelos ombros como o youkai estava num canto com cara de emburrado.

-Meu… meu nome é Kagome. – Disse a menina de cabelos pretos com corte á rapaz. – Eu posso ir mamãe?

-Claro, se a Sango prometer proteger você.

-Tá prometido senhora mamãe da Kagome. – Disse a pequena de olhos chocolate fazendo uma reverência.

-Ahahahah! Mas me diz Sango, onde estão a sua e as mães dos seus amiguinhos?

-A minha e a mama do Inu e do Sesshy estão ali sentadas no banco, a mama do Miroku e da Rin morreu quando eles nasceram e o papa deles esta trabalhando por isso eles estão aqui com a minha mãe. Sabia que a Rin e o Miroku são irmãos gémeos?

-Brigada Sango. Eu reparei sim. Bem, Kagome eu vou me apresentar pra mães dos seus novos amiguinhos. Vai com a Sango e se diverte. – Disse sorrindo para as meninas e saindo em direcção das duas senhoras que conversavam.

-Vem Kagome eu vou te apresentar os meninos. – Kagome pôs o dedo indicador na boca e com a outra mão apertou a camisola que usava demonstrando assim o seu nervosismo.

-E se eles não gostarem de mim?

-Você obriga eles a gostarem. – Sango pegou na mão que amarrava a camisola e puxou-a ate ao grupo de crianças. – Hey pessoal, esta é a Kagome.

-Oi Kamome. – Disse Rin infantilmente. Tinham todos 6 anos menos Sesshoumaru que tinha já 8 anos, mas Rin tinha problemas com a fala e de vez em quando dava uns gafes.

-Ela disse KA-GO-ME Rin! – Rebateu o miúdo maior com óculos. – Você é mesmo criançola.

-Deixa de me amolar Sesshy, você vai casar comigo quando for grande. – Disse mostrando a língua.

-Não me chama de Sesshy e vai sonhando, não gosto de raparigas que nem falar sabem, quanto mais casar com uma.

-Unf veremos se você não vai casar comigo! – Disse se virando para um balde com areia.

-Paciência. Meu nome é Sesshoumaru não Sesshy como a Rin diz. Ela é que não sabe dizer e inventa.

-Oi, eu posso te chamar de Sesshy também? Seu nome é bem complicado sabe?

-Oh deus outra.

-Mas…

-Não liga pra ele Kagome, o Sesshy é meio esquentado mesmo, mas é bacana. – Disse Sango.

-Uh, menina nova no grupo que sorte minha. Oi eu sou o Miroku.

- Com ele todo o cuidado é pouco, pode ser novinho mas é tarado. – Dizia Sango como se fosse uma sabia. – Bem você conhece, a Rin e o Miroku, o Sesshy… - O youkai bufou pela alcunha e voltou a concentrar-se no livro. - … So falta mesmo o Inu.

-Voce é o Inu?

-Yasha.

-Desculpa? Não percebi.

-Inuyasha! O meu nome é Inuyasha!

-Ah tá bom. – Kagome deu um sorriso rasgado a Inuyasha e este corou ate as orelhas felpudas. - Você pode me mostrar as coisas por aqui?

-E porque tenho que ser eu? Você não tem vergonha de andar comigo?

-Vergonha de que?

-De ser vista com um hanyou.

-E qual é problema? Sem falar, eu afinal só tenho 6 anos, ninguém poderia dizer nada. – Inuyasha sorriu torto e foram brincar juntos.

*Fim do Flash-back *

-Ah esse dia não vale.

-Não vale porque? Foi um bom dia para ambos.

-Feh! Você era novidade, é claro que eu fui simpático com você.

-Primeiro a principio você não foi a pessoa mais simpática do mundo e depois eu achei maior piada em você, principalmente nessas suas lindas orelhinhas.

-Ah é? E você ainda acha piada nelas? – Perguntou abanando as duas orelhas de cachorro que tinha no topo da cabeça.

-Eu não acho piada nelas… - O hanyou baixou as orelhas e Kagome continuou. - … Eu amo elas. – Disse sentando-se no baloiço molhado e baloiçando rezando internamente para não cair. – E acabei de molhar minha bunda.

-Ahahahahahah! Vamos mas é continuar com a aposta, ainda nada está ganho.

-Ta, esta experiencia molhada… - Disse apontando o traseiro molhado. - … Me fez lembrar mais uma recordação.

*Flash Back – 6 anos atrás *

-Idiota!

-Bruxa!

-PARVO!

-CHATA!

-Eu te odeio, você é horrível! – Kagome agora tinha 14 anos, tinha os cabelos antes curtos á rapaz agora pouco abaixo dos ombros e sempre presos em dois totós laterais, era demasiado magra e quase não tinha peito nem bunda.

-Não sou nada! – Inuyasha era muito magrinho mesmo, mas já havia sinal de alguns músculos a formarem-se, usava o cabelo comprido como sempre, já no meio das costas, sempre preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e mal apertado deixando escapar alguns fios de cabelo prateado, tinha feito um brinco na orelha direita e um piercing no canto do lábio. – Você é que é uma miudinha irritante.

-Você se acha importante porque usa brincos que nem as meninas, se acha um dred, mas fica sabendo que você não é NADA!

-Deixa de se armar em boa miúda, você se acha gostosa, mas é uma tábua rasa.

-Ok! Vai ser assim? Eu vou embora e vê se nunca mais, NUNCA MAIS FALA COMIGO! PERCEBEU BEM?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Melhor. – Kagome ia sair do parque quando algo viscoso acertou na sua nuca. – AHHH! QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? INUYASHA QUE NOJO!

-E PONTO PARA INUYASHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Gritava o hanyou fazendo festa por ter acertado com uma bola de lama na cabeça da rapariga.

-Seu grande filho da…

-AH não ofende a minha mãe.

-Sim, você tem razão, a tia Izayoi não tem culpa de ter você como filho. – Em contrapartida ela se baixou e pegou em uma mão de lama atirando no rapaz e acertando bem em cheio na cara dele.

-Sua bruxa! Você me sujou todo.

-E PONTO PARA KAGOME! – Disse imitando o que ele tinha feito á minutos atrás.

-Ah é assim? – Inuyasha continuou atirando lama nela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

No final da tarde ambos estavam castanho, molhados, viscosos e pegajosos, deitados no chão um na beira do outro com as cabeças encostadas.

-Porque a gente tava brigando mesmo Inu?

-Não faço a mínima ideia, mas minha mãe vai me matar quando eu entrar em casa desse jeito. – O rapaz se levantou e ajudou a amiga a fazer o mesmo, mas por causa da lama ela escorregou e teve que se apoiar no pescoço dele, deixando assim as caras bem perto uma da outra.

Os olhos dourados dele misturaram-se com os azuis céu dela.

Inuyasha baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos, Kagome limitou-se a fechar os olhos e a deixar-se levar pelo momento esperando o que havia de vir. Os lábios uniram-se num beijo pouco experiente mas apaixonado, Inuyasha meio receoso foi penetrando a boca de Kagome com a língua e so se separaram quando estavam ambos sem ar.

-Kagome eu… - Ela não o deixou dizer nada, apenas se separou dele e correu.

Quando estava chegando nos portões do parque escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Raios, isso doeu. – Olhou para trás de raspão e se levantou correndo novamente para casa mas desta vez não caindo.

-Ahahahah, que rapariga. Mas o que foi isto? – Disse ele tocando nos lábios e no pequeno piercing que ali tinha.

*Fim do Flash Back *

-Foi o meu primeiro beijo… com você.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Quem você beijou antes de mim?

-Deixa ver, o Kouga, o Houjo, o Miroku, o Naraku, o Sesshy…

-Você ta brincando, não ta?

-Tou amor e tou entalada no escorregão também, pode me dar uma mãozinha?

-Seu traseiro cresceu hein? E também porque raio você anda por ai tentando andar no escorregão se você não cabe nele?

-Me ajuda?

-Tá, eu ajudo, mas não repete a brincadeira. – Disse puxando-a e desentalando-a do escorregão.

-Qual delas? A de tentar escorregar ou a dos beijos.

-De preferência… ambas. Eu já tava querendo partir a cara do Miroku a meio por ter te beijado.

- Olha que a Sango diz que ele beija bem, um dia eu experimento tá bem?

-Não ta bem coisíssima nenhuma, tá mau, muito mau.

-Ta bom amor deixa de ser ciumento, seus beijos são únicos para mim, mas agora deixa eu ganhar a aposta.

*Flash Back – 3 anos atrás *

-Você é mesmo infantil Inuyasha, não podia ter me pedido pra vir aqui como gente grande? Tinha que me mandar numa bolinha de papel no meio da aula, pra sermos expulsos?

-Feh! Já estou arrependido de ter te pedido para vir ate aqui.

-O que você queria?

-Tenho que te falar uma coisa, é… importante.

-Então fala logo, não tenho o dia todo. – Dizia a rapariga de agora 17 anos, ao contrário do que era com 14 anos, esta era alta, magra, os cabelos eram tão compridos que chegavam ao fim das costas e ondulados no final, e tinha grandes seios e corpo escultural, esta vestia o uniforme branco e verde do instituto, a gravata vermelha frouxa no pescoço e os primeiros botões abertos deixando ver o vale dos seios e em vez dos sapatos baixos e castanhos usava uns sapatos pretos de tacão alto brilhantes com as meia brancas ate ao joelho descidas ate aos tornozelos. – Inuyasha, pára de olhar para mim e desembucha logo.

-Eu não sei como te dizer isto. – O rapaz era lindíssimo, os cabelos prateados iam ate ao fim das costas e estavam presos numa trança por regulamento da escola, os 5 primeiros botões estavam abertos e deixavam ver a pele morena e os músculos definidos dele, nos pés usava as tradicionais levi's brancas para contrastar com o uniforme. Tinha mais um brinco na orelha direita e continuava com o piercing no lábio inferior.

-Olha, faz mímica, um desenho, mas despacha porque o Kouga está me esperando para irmos ao cinema.

-É sobre isso que quero falar. Não podes ir.

-Onde? No cinema? Porque?

-Sim! Não! Ter com o Kouga, ele não merece você, ele anda te traindo

-Que novidade, eu já sabia. – Inuyasha abanou a cabeça e olhou para ela abismado.

-Como assim: "Eu já sabia"?

-Foi o que eu disse, isso para mim não é novidade, eu já sabia que ele andava enrolado com a sua namoradinha de meia tigela, a Kikyou.

-Ex-namorada, eu acabei com ela a duas semanas. O que você vai fazer?

-Quanto ao Kouga? – Perguntou e o rapaz confirmou. – Neste momento vou ao cinema com ele. Eu não gosto do Kouga, apenas me é conveniente andar com ele.

-Quando é que você se tornou tão fria?

-Fria? Eu não sou fria.

-Não? A serio? Não me parece afinal como você pode tirar proveito de andar com um tipo que nem o Kouga?

-Faço o tipo de quem gosto ter ciúmes. – Ela sorriu ironicamente.

-E isso ta funcionando?

-Perfeitamente. Mas ouve uma época em que eu pensava que ele tava mesmo gostando da nojenta da namorada dele.

-Talvez a namorada dele fosse como uma substituta muito parecida da que o tipo realmente queria.

-Ai é? E porque é que ele nunca falou com a rapariga? – perguntou andando na direcção do rapaz?

-Porque acha que ela não merece um hanyou como ele.

-E qual é o mal dele ser um hanyou?

-Tem medo de não a merecer e de a fazer sofrer por isso. Ela é a miúda mais maravilhosa que eu conheço. – Ambos estavam frente a frente sentindo a respiração um do outro.

-Você sabe uma coisa?

-Não, mas aposto que você vai me dizer.

-Cala a boca e me beija logo! – Kagome pos os braços em volta do pescoço dele e uniu os lábios.

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Demorou pra perguntar, viu? – Kagome sorriu e o Inuyasha correspondeu voltando logo de seguida a beija-la.

*Fim do Flash Back *

-GANHEI! – Gritou empolgada de braços no ar.

-Ah isso não vale, você fez batota.

-Não fiz nada, e você sabe bem. Não seja mau perdedor meu amor porque esta noite quem manda sou só eu. – Kagome abraçou o noivo pela cintura e saíram do parque. – Acho melhor ligarmos para a Sango a adiar o jantar, não tou em boas condições. – Disse mostrando a roupa molhada e suja de lama de ter ficado entalada no escorregão.

-Acho boa ideia. – Disse rindo do estado de Kagome. – Devíamos mandar arrumar este parque, afinal nossos filhos vão ter que crescer ali. Olha porque a gente tava zangado naquele dia em que tivemos nossa luta de lama?

Porque você me dedurou pra professora de Inglês que eu tinha cola na bainha da saia e ela me anulou a prova.

-Pois foi! Mas foi porque eu tive que ficar de castigo limpando banheiros porque você grafitou as paredes do colégio.

-A gente não se dava nada bem.

-A gente se amava.

-Realmente. Como é que eu fui me apaixonar pelo hanyou mais lindo e malandro do mundo?

-Dá mesma maneira que eu me apaixonei pela humana mais bonita e irritante do mundo.

Se beijaram e foram para casa para o Inuyasha cumprir o seu castigo, mas isso fica á vossa própria imaginação.

THE END

FIC dedicada á dany.

Ela ainda nao leu esta fic mas eu depois deixo-a ler. É so mesmo porque ela me arranjou uma musica que eu amo e claro porque é uma das minhas melhores amigas e uma quase fã de Inuyasha.

Deixem reviews….

;D


End file.
